Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to an image forming apparatus, and a controlling method of an image forming apparatus.
Related Art
There has been known an image forming apparatus which is provided with multiple photosensitive bodies corresponding to multiple colors (e.g., black, yellow, magenta and cyan) of developing agents, and multiple chargers configured to charge the multiple photosensitive bodies, respectively. In such an image forming apparatus, the multiple chargers are electrically connected in parallel, and a single voltage outputting circuit is provided to apply a common voltage to the multiple chargers. According to such a configuration, the number of parts can be reduced and the image forming apparatus can be downsized.